Fairy Tail: Noche de celebración Algo inesperado ocurre en Fairy Tail
by Flarius
Summary: Tras ganar la batalla contra Rouge y su ejercito de Dragones todo Fiore esta celebrando la victoria que obtuvieron pero lo que nadie sabe es que algo inesperado ocurrirá en Fairy Tail. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu mago favorito" del foro "El gran reino de Fiore"]


**Disclaimer**/Nota: _Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore". _

**Parejas:** Este fic one-shot se tratara de una de mis parejas favoritas de Fairy Tail: _**Erza x Natsu x Mirajane**_, tal vez con unos leves toques de harem

_Espero que les __guste_ _este fic estilo: _**one-shot**_ que hice ya que participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore por lo que espero le den una oportunidad_

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir aquí les dejo este one-shot que espero disfruten<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail: Noche de celebración. Algo inesperado ocurre en Fairy Tail<strong>

La batalla contra Rogue (Del futuro) al fin había llegado a su fin por lo que tras varios sacrificios y un gran esfuerzo por parte de todos los magos la paz en Magnolia había regresado

Tras la gran victoria el rey hizo una gran fiesta para poder celebrar los esfuerzos de todos, además aprovechando la situación también se celebró la finalización de los grandes juegos mágicos de ese año

En la fiesta además de los magos de Fairy Tail se podía ver que estaban reunidos los equipos de **Sabertooth** **Lamia Scale** **Blue Pegasus** y **Mermaid Heels** lo cual animaba claramente las cosas en la fiesta

Mientras la fiesta en el castillo continuaba donde todos parecían pasarla bien sin preocupación alguna tanto Erza como Mirajane pudieron notar que Natsu no estaba lo cual era realmente raro ya que Natsu era de las personas que disfrutaban de las fiestas

Tras buscar por un tiempo y ver que no estaba en la fiesta ambas decidieron ir a buscarlo así que tras asegurarse de que ninguna persona las siguiera

Al paso de unos minutos de estar buscando Mirajane pudo ver que cerca del castillo, justo en lo que parecía ser una especie de estanque Natsu se encontraba mirando la luna aunque por lo visto parecía estar algo triste

En cuanto Natsu percibió el olor de Mirajane solo pudo suspirar

– Hola Mira-chan

– Hola Natsu

Mirajane no era tonta ya que a pesar de lo que decía Natsu era obvio que por alguna razón estaba triste por lo que tras pedirle amablemente a Natsu que hablara de lo que pasaba Natsu decidió hablar

Una vez que Natsu estaba un poco mejor como para hablar le contó a Mirajane que durante la batalla contra Rouge se sintió bastante molesto ya que para él era imperdonable ver la forma en la que utilizo a aquellos dragones para conseguir sus ambiciones sin importarle nada en lo absoluto

La verdad estaba molesto al ver como Rouge había utilizado de esa manera tan despiadada a los dragones que alguna vez fueron, o al menos trataron de ser aliados de los humanos al punto de que simplemente los dejo morir cuando ya no le eran útiles

Al ver la frustración que Natsu sentía sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Rouge Mirajane no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al respecto; puede que ella no hubiese sido criada por un dragón como Natsu o los demás dragones slayer y no pudiera comprender el dolor y frustración que siente ahora pero ella debía de comprender aunque fuera un poco lo que Natsu sentía al respecto

Después de todo Mirajane se sintió casi de la misma manera el día en el que supuestamente Lisanna había muerto por lo que podía darse una idea del dolor que Natsu sentía por aquella perdida

– Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya

Fue entonces que para su sorpresa Natsu sintió un cálido abrazo que demostraba una gran cantidad de cariño; cuando Natsu si dio vuelta como pudo ver que Mirajane lo estaba abrazando

– No te preocupes Natsu… pase lo que pase haré que ese dolor desaparezca

Al poder sentir todo el cariño de parte de Mirajane hizo que Natsu poco a poco se relajara al punto de que su tristeza empezaba a desaparecer

– **Gracias Mira-chan**

Como muestra de afecto Natsu correspondió el abrazo de Mirajane que al ver que Natsu estaba mejor se alegró bastante, aunque por alguna razón que ni ella misma sabía se sentía bastante cómoda abrazando a Natsu

A lo lejos Erza que pudo ver y escuchar todo se sintió bien al ver que Natsu ya no estaba triste por el asunto ocurrido con los dragones aunque por alguna razón se sentía algo extraña por dentro… era como si una especie de dolor en términos sentimentales hubiese surgido en ella

Por más que intentaba pensar en lo que le ocurría no hallaba explicación para la forma en la que se sentía pero al recordar lo ocurrido anteriormente entre Natsu y Mirajane se dio cuenta de algo que la sorprendió bastante

– ¿Será acaso que…?

Tan pronto Erza se dio cuenta de lo que posiblemente sentía por Natsu se sorprendió bastante. Al principio trato de negar que algo pudiese ser pero por más que lo negaba se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por lo que tras aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Natsu sabía que debía hacer algo pero ¿qué?

Al final tras pensarlo con cuidado una sonrisa algo pervertida con lo que parecía ser un toque de lujuria se formó en su rostro decidió que era lo que debía hacer al respecto

– * Creo que será interesante tratar de seducirlo *

Teniendo en mente lo que tenía planeado hacer para conquistar el amor de Natsu sabiendo que nada saldría mal Erza se retiró para poder planear todo con más calma

Pero lo que Erza no sabía en lo más mínimo era que no era la única chica en tratar de seducir a Natsu ya que al igual que ella Mirajane se había dado de sus sentimientos hacia Natsu por lo que al igual que Erza no se daría por vencida

Durante los siguientes días cada una trato a su manera seducir a Natsu aunque como era de esperarse de Natsu, el dragón slayer peli-rosado no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ambas chicas trataban de hacer por él por lo que considerando ese obstáculo ambas chicas decidieron ir un poco más lejos

Justo ahora en el gremio, tras haber regresado de una misión de equipo tanto Gray como Lucy pudieron ver que últimamente Natsu ha estado algo pensativo lo cual era sumamente extraño en él

En cuanto le preguntaron qué era lo que le pasaba Natsu les respondió que tanto Erza como Mirajane estaban actuando algo raro últimamente. Al principio creyeron que era su imaginación pero tras recordad el comportamiento de ambas en los últimos días se habían dado cuenta que Natsu tenía razón

– Ahora que lo dices ambas han estado actuando muy raras últimamente

– _Me pregunto qué es lo que ocurrirá con ellas_

Antes de poder pensar en lo que pudiera pasarles se escuchó una especie de explosión en la parte trasera del gremio. Cuando todos salieron para ver lo ocurrido pudieron ver que tanto Erza (Quien usaba la armadura del purgatorio) como Mirajane (En su modo de Satán Soul) estaban en lo que parecía ser un enfrentamiento

– El será mío **–** Tan pronto Mirajane lanzo su ataque Erza a duras penas lo evadió para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque **– Te equivoca… el será mío** **–** Erza utilizando su espada trato de golpear a Mirajane que pudo evadir fácilmente el tajo de la espada que destruyo un par de rocas

Al ver que ambas se estaban peleando Natsu y los demás les preguntaron a sus compañeros que sucedía a lo que los demás les respondieron que no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba entre ellas

Justo antes de que las dos terminaran por destruir el gremio a causa de su batalla Makarov con su forma de gigante/titán con algo de dificultad y esfuerzo logro detenerlas

Tras haberlas calmado lo suficiente y de evitar que trataran de matarse nuevamente Makarov les exigió una buena explicación del porqué peleaban de esa manera casi infantil e irresponsable a lo que ellas con algo de pena y vergüenza dijeron que era una pelea por un chico

Al oír que ambas chicas estaban enamoradas de un chico sorprendió a todo el gremio ya que no esperaban que algo sucediera, al menos no de esa manera. Tan pronto se recuperaron de la sorpresa Makarov dejando de lado su enojo y utilizando su clásica sonrisa de pervertido decidió indagar un poco más en el asunto

– Y bien chicas… ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Al principio no sabían si debían de hablar pero al ver que no había más opción sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían decidieron decir la verdad, así que con algo de pena decidieron contestar

– Es… Natsu

Tras decir eso hubo un silencio bastante incomodo en el gremio debido a la sorpresa. Por unos momentos nadie dentro del gremio dijo nada en lo absoluto hasta que…

– ¡¿Queeeeeee?! **–**

Al escuchar que ambas estaban enamoradas de Natsu había sorprendido bastante a todos, especialmente al dragón slayer peli-rosado; a decir verdad nadie en el gremio se esperó eso ya que jamás esperaron que tanto Mirajane como Erza terminarían enamorándose de Natsu

Mientras todos en el gremio se recuperaban de la sorpresa ambas chicas decidieron terminar con lo que habían iniciado anteriormente antes de ser interrumpidas

Una vez que ambas nuevamente se miraron fijamente de una manera desafiante y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido a su alrededor decidieron terminar su disputa para ver quien se quedaría con el amor de Natsu

– No creas que dejare tan fácilmente que te quedes con él

– _Eso está por verse_

Antes de que las dos se trataran de matar nuevamente entre sí, y posiblemente a otro como daño colateral para sorpresa de todos Natsu se interpuso

– Es mejor que se calmen de una buena vez

El ver la expresión seria de Natsu hizo que las dos se calmaran temiendo que algo pudiera suceder. Una vez que se calmaron lo suficiente Natsu les dijo que debían de comportarse ya que ese no era modo apropiado de comportarse. Ante esas palabras tanto Erza como Mirajane se sintieron un poco mal que sabían que Natsu tenía razón, el comportamiento que han demostrado había sido muy deplorable

Al ver la expresión de tristeza en ambas chicas y ver que lo que había dicho las afecto bastante Natsu se sintió algo mal por ambas ya que aunque no lo pareciera ellas eran muy importantes para él y no le gustaba verlas así de tristes por lo que después de pensarlo con cuidado ya había llegado a una solución

– Dado la situación creo que solo hay una solución razonable

Al principio tanto Erza como Mirajane temían que Natsu pudiera no corresponder sus sentimientos debido al error que cometieron por lo que ambas comprenderían si Natsu decide rechazarlas pero fue su sorpresa ver como el dragón slayer peli-rosado les dio un cálido abrazo

– Sé que ambas pero no se ya que a pesar de todo yo estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad

El ver que Natsu estaba dispuesto a darles una oportunidad hizo que ambas se sintieran bien

– Está bien Natsu… creo que por lo que tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en ganar tu amor

– **N****o te olvides de mí… pase lo que pase ganare el corazón de Natsu-kun**

Al ver que ambas chicas parecían haber llegado a un "acuerdo" hacia feliz a Natsu aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso ya que sabía que por tratar de solucionar el problema con Erza y Mirajane se había metido en un problema aún más grande

Al ver la suerte que tenía Natsu al ser querido de esa forma por dos de las más hermosas y fuertes magas de Fiore… (Además de las chicas como Lisanna o Lucy que estaban algo celosas de Erza y Mirajane) hacia que muchos se sintieran bien… aunque por otro lado varios chicos envidiaban la suerte de Natsu aunque el lado divertido sería ver si Natsu sería capaz de sobrevivir a lo que le espera en un futuro

* * *

><p>Espero que este pequeño One-shot al igual que la pareja que escogí para el desarrollo del fic les haya agradado, y aunque ciertamente no soy bueno escribiendo fics de estilo One-shot hice mi mejor esfuerzo para crear este buen fic de Fairy Tail<p>

Antes de irme y despedirme por el momento quisiera agradecerle bastante a Lizzie Taisho-Friki por dejarme tener esta oportunidad de poder participar en algo especial y único como este gran reto del foro _"El Gran Reino de Fiore"__._ Ya que fue una buena experiencia que no se vive todos los días (Al menos eso creo) también espero que más adelante pueda seguir en contacto con los demás en el foro _"El Gran Reino de Fiore_

Sin más que decir me despido


End file.
